Der verlorene Sohn
"Der verlorene Sohn" (Originaltitel: "Coming Home") ist die 33.Folge von "Desperate Housewives" und wurde in Deutschland zum ersten Mal am 14.11.2006 auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt. In den USA lief die Episode erstmals am 04.12.2005 auf dem Sender ABC. Inhalt Bree erfährt, dass George nicht nur Unterwäsche von ihr gestohlen und aufbewahrt hatte, sondern auch eine lebensgroße Puppe von ihr besaß. Zach kehrt derweil in die Wisteria Lane und zu seinem Vater Paul zurück, der den verlorenen Sohn erleichtert in die Arme schließt. Sie unterhalten sich über Zachs wahre Eltern, doch Paul gibt vor, zwar seine Mutter zu kennen, nicht aber seinen Vater. Mike unterhält sich mit Betty, als Edie vorbeijoggt und sie auf die neuester Schlagzeile in der Zeitung aufmerksam macht. Betty erkennt Caleb und erfährt, dass er in einer Psychiatrie festgehalten wird, da noch niemand weiß, wer er ist. Der mysteriöse Curt Monroe hat das Bild ebenfalls in der Zeitung gesehen und ist fest entschlossen, ihn aufzusuchen. Unterdessen erzählt Bree Gabrielle, Susan und Lynette von George's Tod und der Erkenntnis, dass er Rex getötet hatte, als Andrew nach Hause kommt. Sie erzählt ihm von den Pillen und der Vergiftung, die in Georges Haus gefunden wurden. Andrew kann seiner Mutter nicht verzeihen, dass sie im Endeffekt doch der Grund war, warum sein Vater sterben musste und sie George sogar noch zu sich nach Hause eingeladen hatte, während er ihm von Anfang an mißtraute. Addison Prudy besucht Susan zuhause. Sie zeigt ihm ein paar alte Kinderfotos und hofft, dass er nun doch Interesse an ihr zeigt, doch es wird schnell klar, dass ihm die ganze Sache mehr als unangenehm ist. Beim Durchsehen der Versicherungspolice ihrer Firma entdeckt Lynette, dass früher einmal eine Kindertagesstätte geplant war. Lynette möchte dieser Idee nun zu neuem Schwung verhelfen, allerdings müssten insgesamt 16 Kinder die Tagesstätte besuchen, damit sie sich auch lohnt. Zusammen mit ihren Kindern, den Kindern einiger weiterer Angestellte und Eds 17-monatiger Tochter hätten sie diese Bedingung erfüllt. Doch Ed muss Lynette enttäuschen; seine Frau würde ihr Kind niemals alleine lassen. Gabrielle ist auf der Suche nach Carlos und findet ihn in der Kirche bei Schwester Mary wieder. Gabrielle ist immer noch eifersüchtig und möchte Carlos von Schwester Mary fernhalten, was dieser jedoch kategorisch ablehnt. Addison ruft Susan an und bittet sie, Kaution für ihn zu stellen, der zusammen mit einer Prostituierten festgenommen wurde. Sie fährt ihn nach Hause und man verabredet sich, wenn auch etwas widerwillig, zum Kaffe. Addisons Frau hat dies mit angesehen und notiert sich Susans Autokennzeichen. Schwester Mary stellt unterdessen ein Projekt in Botswana vor. Auch Gabrielle und Carlos sind anwesend. Als Gabrielle erfährt, dass Schwester Mary ursrpünlich nach Botswana reisen sollte, nun aber das Geld knapp wurde, sieht sie ihre Chance gekommen, die unliebsame Konkurrentin loszuwerden. Sie spendet $8000 und ermöglicht so nun doch die Mission. Lynette trifft sich mit Eds Frau Fran, um sie zu überreden, ihre Tochter in die Tagesstätte zu geben. Doch Fran möchte sich lieber selbst um ihre Kinder kümmern und fragt sie sogar, warum sie überhaupt Kinder bekommen hat, wenn sie sie nicht aufziehen will. Susan muss erkennen, dass jemand das Wort "Hure" in großen roten Buchstaben auf ihre Garage geschrieben hat. Sie holt Addison und stellt ihn zur Rede, warum er noch nicht mit seiner Frau gesprochen hat. Er verspricht, dies nachzuholen. Gabrielle erfährt, dass Carlos Schwester Mary nach Botswana begleiten will; er hat sogar das okay seines Bewährungshelfers eingeholt. Nun hat die Nonne wieder die Oberhand. Lynette versucht unterdessen Ed zu überzeugen, seiner Frau resoluter entgegenzutreten, wenn es um ihr gemeinsames Kind geht. Sie bekräftigt, dass Kinder nicht nur die Mutter, sondern auch einen Vater brauchen. Ed verspricht Lynette, dass sie mit seiner Tochter in er Tagesstätte rechnen kann. Andrew hat Justin zu Besuch und die beiden scheinen sich mehr als nahe zu stehen. Als die beiden sich näher kommen wiegelt Justin ab aus Angst, Bree könnte die beiden stören. Andrew bekräftigt nochmal, wie sehr er seine Mutter hasst. Auf Justins Frage warum er sie denn so sehr verabscheut entgegnet er, dass die Art und Weise ihrer Reaktion, als sie herausgefunden hat, dass er schwul ist, ihn tief verletzt hat. Und er wusste, dass sie aufhören würde ihn zu lieben. Damit er diesen Schmerz nicht durchmachen muss, hat er beschlossen ihr zuvor zu kommen. Und dafür wird er sie büßen lassen, sobald er etwas findet, dass er gegen sie verwenden kann. Auch wenn er darauf noch warten muss; er wird sie so sehr fertigmachen, dass sie sich davon nie mehr erholen wird. Ed hat seine kleine Tochter mit in die Firma gebracht, ohne seiner Frau Bescheid zu geben. Natürlich lässt diese nicht lange auf sich warten und sie ist sehr wütend, sie droht ihrem Mann sogar mit Scheidung. Lnette, die ihre Tagesstätten-Pläne schon den Bach hinuntergehen sieht, nimmt das Baby mit und schließt sich in ihrem Büro ein. Sie vermittelt zwischen den beiden und macht Fran auch klar, dass sie keine schlechte Mutter ist, wenn sie ihre Tochter mal in die Tagesstätte abgibt. Betty hat sich bereit erklärt, in der Psychiatrie, in der auch Caleb sitzt, für die Insassen Klavier zu spielen. In der Zwischenzeit wird Susan von Addisons Frau verfolgt, die noch immer im Glauben ist, ihr Mann habe eine Affäre mit Susan. Susan kann dies nun endlich aufklären und erzählt ihr, dass sie Addisons Tochter ist. Carol Prudy muss erkennen, dass ihr Mann sie von Anfang an belogen und betrogen hat. Sie warnt Susan davor, dass er auch ihr Herz brechen wird. Zwischen Bree und Andrew herrscht immer noch weitgehend Kälte. Er wünscht sich, dass er George so leiden lassen könnte, wie sein Vater gelitten hat, erst dann könnte er mit der Sache abschließen. Bree beschließt, Andrew in ihr Geheimnis einzuweihen. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie George beim Sterben zugesehen hat. Andrew umarmt seine Mutter, ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Curt Monroe ist ebenfalls an der psychiatrischen Anstalt angekommen. Noch im seinem Wagen zieht er eine Spritze auf. Dann verkleidet er sich als Pfleger und begibt sich auf die Suche nach Caleb, doch der ist nicht in seinem Zimmer, sondern hört aufmerksam Betty beim Klavierspielen zu. Er beobachtet außerdem, wie Matthew Caleb aus dem Raum führt, während die anderen durch das Klavierspiel abgelenkt sind. Paul besucht Mike und erzählt ihm, dass Zach zurück ist und sie nun wegziehen wollen. Mike droht ihm zur Polizei zu gehen, wenn er sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzt. Paul hat keine andere Wahl und muss wohl kleinbeigeben. Carlos will sich im Krankenhaus gegen Gelbfieber impfen lassen. Während die Impfung bereits vorbereitet wird, bemerkt eine der Krankenschwestern, dass er vergessen hat auszufüllen, ob er unter irgendwelchen Allergien leidet. Sie fragt Gabrielle, der nun eine Idee kommt. Sie fragt, ob Carlos denn an einer Eierallergie sterben könnte, was die Schwester verneint. Er würde durch den Impfstoff (Anmerkung der myFanbase-Redaktion: der in Hühnereiern gezüchtet wird) nur für einige Tage außer Gefecht gesetzt. Kurze Zeit später liegt Carlos mit Fieber im Bett und muss von Gabrielle umsorgt werden. Dabei flüster er auch "Halte mich, Schwester Mary", was Gabrielle natürlich sehr beunruhigt. Susan überstreicht das Wort "Hure", als Addison sie aufsucht. Susan entbindet ihren Vater enttäuscht von all seinen Pflichten als solcher und schickt ihn weg. Doch dann entgegnet er, dass er stolz auf sie ist und dass er sie gerne näher kennenlernen möchte, doch er will zunächst seine Eheprobleme in den Griff bekommen. Paul beobachtet Zach beim Gitarrespielen. Gabrielle kümmert sich um den kranken Carlos. Betty deckt Caleb zu, der wieder in ihrem Keller liegt und Bree ist glücklich, dass Andrew nicht mehr verärgert zu sein scheint. Lynette ist glücklich, dass sie endlich Penny auch während der Arbeit jederzeit sehen kann. Abschließende Worte von Mary Alice "Es sind Geschichten so alt wie die Welt: Der verlorene Sohn, der zum Vater zurückkehrt, der ihm vergibt. Die eifersüchtige Ehefrau, die den Ehemann überlistet, der ihr vertraut. Die verzweifelte Mutter, die alles riskiert für das Kind, das auf sie angewiesen ist. Und der untreue Ehemann, der die Frau verletzt, die ihn so sehr liebt. Warum hören wir immer wieder zu? Weil dies alles Familiengeschichten sind. Und wenn wir einmal über den Streit, den Schmerz und den Groll hinwegsehen, erinnern wir uns daran, dass es auf der ganzen Welt nichts wichtigeres gibt."